Herbst
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: 'Karena si Pedobear merah ini, Kencan kami kali ini kacau' rutuk Kakei dalam hatinya. Warning Inside, mind to RnR? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE KK!
1. Chapter 1

HUAHAHA, SAYA KEMBALI |D (Readers : siapalu?) Nggak kenal saya? baca aja noh profil aye #seenaknya (Readers: CEPETAN GIH! GAK USAH BASA-BASI GEJE!)

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya |D Eyeshield 21 punya Richiro inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata |D

WARNING : Ane sama si Kushala pake Fem!Kakei (ANDALAN SUDAH KITA BERDUA PAKE GENDERBENDING), OOC akut, tipo bertebaran dimana-mana, ADA BAGIAN YANG AGAK RET M JADI BUAT ANAK SD JANGAN DILIHAT YA *ketawa nista*

Editor: Kushala Berlitz Karpusi

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 21 Juli 2011, jam 12.40 siang<p>

.

Seorang gadis bermata biru laut, berambut pendek seleher (tanpa ahoge) sedang duduk dibench taman kota sambil menikmati daun yang berguguran. Gadis itu terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang yang tampaknya tak kunjung datang, padahal dari 2 jam yang lalu atau lebih tepatnya jam 10 lewat 40 dia sudah menunggu di tempat ini, tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu.

Gadis itu, -Shun Kakei-. Rupanya dia adalah seorang gadis yang bersifat (agak atau malah kelewat) Tsundere, dan orang yang dia tunggu sedari tadi itu adalah kekasihnya, ya, dia menunggu kekasihnya -Hayato Akaba-, banyak orang bilang kalau Akaba mengidap suatu kelainan dikarenakan menyukai anak kecil yang berada di dibawah umur. Padahal kenyataanya dia dan Kakei hanya berbeda satu tahun, sekali lagi, SATU TAHUN, atau dikarenakan Kakei yang memang terlihat terlalu manis seperti layaknya seorang gadis yang duduk di sekitar bangku kelas 2 SMP? Ketika ditanya akan hal ini, Akaba membantah dan hanya menjawab sekenanya sembari memainkan gitarnya"Aku ini bukanlah seekor Pedobear atau apalah itu sebutannya yang suka anak kecil yang berada dibawah umur, justru mungkin ini hanya karena Kakei saja yang terlalu manis? Entahlah, kalau kalian masih bersikeras menyebutku sebagai Pedobear, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan selera dan kepekaan musikku dengan selera dan kepekaan musikmu pada dasarnya berbeda, Fuh." Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil menggenjreng gitarnya yang notabene tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kasus ini.

Sepertinya kita melakukan sedikit OOT tadi, dikarenakan itu, mari kita kembali ke bumi.  
>Scene sekarang ini masih tampak sang gadis yang sudah disebutkan di awal tadi, Shun Kakei, ya, nama gadis itu, dia sekali lagi melihat jam di handphone miliknya, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 57 menit sekarang.<p>

.  
>"Hmph! Lama sekali si Pedobear merah itu! Aku sudah mulai jamuran nih!" Keluh Kakei sembari mendumel sendirian yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk browsing internet melewati handphonenya, bukan handphone yang terlalu bagus memang, tapi dia menyukai handphonenya karena handphone tersebut adalah pemberian dari Akaba, lalu jika kita sedang membicarakan soal mood, terkadang kalau Kakei kesal(baca: ngambek, walau tidak sampai mogok makan dan kabur dari rumah) dia sering, hm, SANGAT sering (catatan: dengan penekanan spesial di kata SANGAT) memanggil Akaba dengan sebutan abnormal seperti 'Pedobear merah' atau 'Abaka', terkadang juga dengan sebutan 'Laba Laba kebakaran' atau 'Mata merah menjijikkan', namun hebatnya dia -Akaba- selalu tabah dengan sebutan sebutan yang cukup menusuk itu, dan malah sebaliknya, Akaba juga sering, sekali lagi, SANGAT sering (Penekanan khusus di kata SANGAT, Part 2) memanggil Kakei dengan sebutan 'Moe Moe Kakei', 'My Princess', 'My Lovely Lead Guitar' dan lainnya, walau kalau diperhatikan memang sebutan terakhir tadi nyaris tidak ada hubungannya, serta merta terdengar sangat absurd.<p>

Kakei yang sudah amat sangat kelewat kesal, dia mengeluarkan browser di handphonenya, menuju kontak, meluncur ke arah kontak "Merahku yang ganteng", kemudian langsung menelpon kekasihnya sang Pedobear merah yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat setelah 2 jam lamanya, Hayato Akaba, dan untungnya, betul betul beruntung, tidak sampai 5 detik langsung diangkat.

"HEI, PEDOBEAR MERAH BAKA! KAU ADA DIMANA SEKARANG, BODOH? SUDAH 2 JAM 39 MENIT DAN 35 DETIK AKU MENUNGGUMU DISINI! CEPAT KESINI, WAKTUKU BERHARGA! ATAU KUHANCURKAN GITAR ABSURD MILIKMU ITU NANTI!" Teriak Kakei dengan sewot, emosi, dan nafsunya, sekali lagi, beruntung tidak ada seorang insan manusia pun yang melihat amukan dahsyatnya.

"Fuu... Aku ada disini, dasar kau Moe Moe Kakei ku sayang.." Kata Akaba yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kakei, Kakei facepalm dan menutup telponnya dengan perasaan bercampur antara malu, lega, dan kesal.

"Hei! Se-sejak kapan Pedobear merah ini ada dibelakangku?" kata Kakei langsung menceracas dengan wajah kesal bercampur facepalm, Akaba hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum misterius yang dimana terdapat aura aura mesum didalamnya, dan benar saja, si mesum itu meremas dada Kakei yang terbilang cukup besar.

"DASAR PEDOBEAR MERAH BAKA! INI TEMPAT UMUM TAHU, B-BODOH!" berontak Kakei sambil sedikit memerah, Akabapun memberhentikan kegiatan mesumnya yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur, yaitu meremas dadanya, dan kemudian langsung saja dia memeluk Kakei, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung blushing semerah strawberry yang rupanya ingin ikut eksis menyaingi tomat "Ya-ya, aku tahu itu. Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan, Moe Moe ku?" kata Akaba lembut sambil kemudian ia mencium pipi Kakei.

"Sesekali katamu? Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sama nyaris 5 kali berturut-turut, baka!" Kata Kakei sambil ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil kemudian melipat tangannya, namun biarpun Kakei terlihat tidak senang dengan Akaba, tapi pada kenyataanya tetap saja Kakei mau berpacaran dengan Akaba.

"Fuu... Maaf kalau kau begitu, tetapi bukannya kau menyukai ya? Mengakulah..." Akaba mulai menggoda Kakei lagi dan mencolek colek pinggang Kakei dengan jari telunjuknya, Kakei yang dicolek langsung memukul Akaba tepat diwajahnya, dan hal berupa pukulan yang cukup keras tersebut sukses membuat Akaba tersung—eh? Dia masih hidup? Oh, baiklah, Akaba yang -Ajaibnya-masih hidup itu langsung mendatangi Kakei dan berdiri didepannya, dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, manisku? Bahwa pada faktanya sekeras apapun kau memukulku, itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali bagiku." Ujar Akaba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kakei, hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas yang tak beraturan dari gadis tersebut "Karena gadis manis sepertimu tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih sepertiku.."

"Ap-hmph!"

Kakei tidak sempat berkata-kata dikarenakan sebabnya Akaba mengunci bibirnya yang mungil itu, namun pada faktanya tidak sampai 3 menit mereka berciuman Akaba sudah melepaskan ciumannya, tentu saja dikarenakan itu adalah tempat umum.

Kakei menatap mata Merah milik Akaba dengan lembut, sontak Kakei langsung berdiri dan memeluk si Pedobear merahnya tercinta, sang Ace bermata merah dari Bando Spiders, Hayato Akaba, sementara Akaba sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum layaknya seorang pedofil dan mencium kening Kakei.

"Sudah kubilang, Moe-moe Kakei memang senang jikalau dia di'main'kan oleh sang Hayato Akaba ini" Akaba mulai menggoda Kakei lagi, Kakei cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Aku bukan 'mainan'mu! Dengar itu! Dan camkan baik baik, Pedobear merah baka!" Ujar Kakei sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Akaba langsung menarik tangan Kakei dan menggandengnya.

"Eh? Mau kemana kita?" tanya Kakei kaget dikarenakan ditarik tiba tiba seperti itu "Kencan ditempat yang lain." Jawab Akaba singkat-Padat-Jelas,

TBC (tuberklosis? |D )

* * *

><p>HUAHAHAHA, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA INI FIC DENGAN TUBERKLOSIS ANDALAN AYE |D #PLAK<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Story : *tunjuk diri sendiri*

Editor : *tunjuk setan* #dor *tunjuk editor sebelumnya* GANTI PENNAME DIA JADI KUSHALA MIZANIN KARPUSI

Warning: gaje, abal, tipo entah ada atau nggak silahkan cari sendiri kk

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kakei facepalm mendengar kata-kata Akaba barusan, apa yang Akaba katakan barusan? 'Kencan-ditempat-lain' dengan terpaksa (SEKALI LAGI, TERPAKSA), Oh Gawd, kalau tahu begini caranya, dia pasti sudah menolak Pedobear itu mentah mentah, memutilasinya perlahan lahan, dan menyelipkan irisan matanya diam diam ke makan malam si Mizumachi itu, dan akhirnya dia akan menikahi The Miz.<p>

Kembali ke Bumi, walau terpaksa, namun Kakei harus menuruti apa kata Akaba, jika Akaba bukan pacarnya Kakei pasti sudah melempari Akaba dengan sepatu High Heels, dan percayalah, itu BUKAN salah satu bagian dari seven sins.

"Kita mau kencan dimana?" Tanya Kakei yang biasanya TIDAK DIRESPON, SEKALI LAGI, TIDAK DIRESPON. (MASIH NGGAK JELAS? SEKALI LAGI, TIDAK DIRESPON) dan pada poin ini, dapat diketahui Hayato Akaba mempunyai pendengaran yang selevel dengan Bayi Kangguru, yaitu radius -4x2yHO3, awwyeah, ugga mugga.

"Maunya dimana? Kamarku? Belakang sekolah? Atau dimana?" Akaba malah balik bertanya dengan sialnya, Kakei mulai kesal– ah, tidak, dia memang sudah kesal sedari tadi kok, intinya, dia sudah 'nafsu' dengan Pedobear kampret yang mengaku ngaku sebagai pacarnya itu dan notabene sedang mengadakan 'Kencan-tanpa-tujuan' yang secara tidak langsung berdasarkan rumus sinus cosinus tangen hal absurd itu sukses membuatnya ingin melemparinya (Akaba, bukan orang lewat) dengan sepatu High heels miliknya (walau pada praktiknya dia cewek yang cukup tomboy).

Sayang dia tidak diijinkan memakai sepatu semacam itu karena Akaba sudah pernah dilempar High heels yang sukses membuat kepalanya bocor, dan pada poin ini Kakei justru berpikir bahwa lain kali dia akan membawa cambuk duri mawar saja, lengkap dengan usamimi, baju Rhoma Irama, topeng Monokuro-Boo, dan jadilah.. cosplay paling abstrak seumur hidup sebuah bintang. (angkasa, bukan artis)

Namun apadaya, Kakei hanyalah seorang manusia lemah, tak berdaya dihadapan beruang laknat yang seolah siap memakannya kapanpun, ah, indahnya rantai makanan, dan oleh karena terjadinya hal yang tidak ada intinya ini, Kakei hanya diam sejuta bahasa karena kesal.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau kesal pada Pedobear?" Akaba tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, Kakei menghela nafas. Bisa dikatakan Kakei tidak bernafas selama 2-3 menit karena ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya (perlu dicatat, bahwasanya dia tidak akan berteriak 'AWESOME', karena dia Shun Kakei, bukan Gilbert Beilschmidt, apalagi Mike Mizanin.) Namun apadaya, sekali lagi, Kakei hanyalah seorang manusia lemah, tak berdaya dihadapan beruang laknat, nista, pedo, jelek, om-om sial yang seolah siap memakannya kapanpun, ah, indahnya hukum newton, dan oleh karena terjadinya hal yang tidak ada intinya ini, mengingat mereka sedang ditempat umum Kakei mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

"Sedang datang bulan, memangnya kenapa?" Kakei mulai berbicara dengan bohongnya, menatap Akaba dengan sorot mata mengerikan ala Werewolf, yah, begitulah, Cewek dan Werewolf itu sama, akan mengganas apabila datang bulan, namun tetap saja, Beruang selalu menang melawan Serigala, Miz akan selalu menang melawan Del Rio, Kelly Kelly tetap yang terseksi setelah Maryse keluar, dan CM Punk kembali menjadi WWE Champion, Fyeah GTS, ah, indahnya listrik statis, Akaba menatap mata Kakei seakan-akan dia bicara 'Kalau bicara yang jujur, kalau tidak setelah ini kau akan tahu rasanya diperkosa.' yang akhirnya membuat Kakei membuka mulutnya pelan, dan bersiap untuk.. berbicara jujur.

(adegan ini sengaja disensor untuk menghindari imajinasi pembaca yang berlebihan.)

...sepertinya editor terlalu cepat melakukan sensor adegan, menurutnya. –Ala Marco-

"Jujur, sebenarnya kita mau kencan dengan tujuan atau tidak ada tujuan sama sekali? Kalau tidak ada tujuan, AKU INGIN PULANG SAJA." Kata Kakei panjang lebar = luas persegi panjang x volume bola = Pedofil, Akaba hanya senyum-senyum layaknya pedofil (panjang lebar = luas persegi panjang x volume bola) yang akan memperkosa korbannya. Belum 5 menit Akaba bilang 'Mau pergi kemana?' Akaba sudah ada ide lain.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU— padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan sampai nanti malam." Dan sepertinya sang editor laknat ini terlalu banyak menambahkan aksen "FU" diatas, ah, itu meme, maafkan saya karena masih ngantuk, masih jam setengah dua di Jakarta, apa kabar Samarinda?

Kakei mulai berpikir 2 x 4 = 8 kali, kencan sampai malam? Kakei mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh (Baca: author mengatakan kalau yang satu ini bisa dibilang RAEP, LAHEP, LAEP, NGAEP, AREP, MIZ, ARES, ATLAS, SAKURA MATOU, TOHSAKA RIN, dan sepertinya nyasar kemana mana, bang, Ciledug kearah mana ya?), kalau dia pulang sama aja bohong nungguin Akaba berjam-jam, apalagi musim gugur begini (bukan, bukan keguguran, musim gugur dan keguguran adalah dua substansi yang sangat berbeda) Kakei bisa manyun seharian dirumah (layaknya Shimeji The Miz, indeed.) karena bosan.

"Ya sudahlah, dan jangan menatap mataku seperti itu. Mata merahmu menjijikkan, kau tahu itu." Kakei mulai melemparkan panggilan abnormal pada Akaba, sepertinya si Kakei ini mau memulai sebuah Gekkokujou, dia tidak boleh dan tidak mau ditindas terus seperti ini! Fyeah kejayaan wanita! (SFX: YEAAAAA~~~)

"Fuu, Pacarku sungguh galak dan kejam, selera musiknya dan kepekaan musiknya berbeda jauh dariku, sering mengataiku Pedobear, ngenes, tragis, bossy, merana, kesepian, botak dan moe." Akaba mulai berbicara kata-kata yang lebih gak jelas lagi abstraksinya dibanding dari yang dikatakan Kakei, Kakei facepalm, apa apaan maksudnya botak itu? Dia Shun Kakei, bukan Dwayne Johnson.

'Sebenarnya dia mengejekku atau memujiku 'moe'?' Batin Kakei terheran-heran, bisa dikatakan Akaba adalah pacarnya yang paling tidak jelas dan perkataannya aneh-aneh sehingga dia sendiri tidak mengerti perkataan Akaba.

"Pacarku sungguh mesum, cepak ngehe dan kurang ajar." balasnya, Akaba tidak merespon ejekan Kakei dengan satu kalimatpun. (SEKALI LAGI, TIDAK DIRESPON, BUTUH LAGI? TIDAK DIRESPON! MASIH GAK KEDENGERAN, SIAP SIAP YA KENA RKO.) layaknya berbicara dengan sendok (Gila kali ngomong sama sendok? Editor sendiri lebih memilih bicara sama Daitalion, Shou Kurachi, The Miz, ato.. Sakura Matou~ -tersipu-), Akaba hanya mempererat gandengannya dan tetap diam, jika diperhatikan sekilas sifat, kemesuman dan kestoican nya itu memang mirip dengan.. err.. entahlah, pokoknya orang Swedia.

"TANGANKU SAKIT, BAKA!" rintih Kakei karena tangannya digandeng terlalu keras oleh Akaba. "MEMANGNYA TANGANKU INI GITARMU YANG PLONTOS ITU?" cerocosnya lagi.

"Maaf, dan oh, gitarku itu moe tau." Akaba telah membocorkan informasi akan kesubstansian yang sama sekali tidak memberi nilai tambah dari apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Bisa dikatakan Akaba adalah pacar Kakei PALING BODOH dikarenakan DIA YANG BERSALAH HANYA MEMINTA MAAF DAN DIAM SAJA (catatan: PENEKANAN PADA KATA DIAM SAJA, FYEAH JEKTRON).

"HEI, BAKA! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA SEDANGKAN TANGANKU MERAH DAN SAKIT BEGINI?" Kakei mulai mengamuk (Catatan: jangan pernah berpikir kalau Kakei bisa ngamuk kayak Godzilla, tapi Kakei kalau mengamuk itu seperti Werewolf, keterangan baca halaman sebelumnya.) sedangkan si Pedobear –Akaba, 19 tahun, orang mesum- hanya diam saja.  
>"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU— nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Akaba hanya mengatakan 1 kalimat beserta kalimat andalannya yaitu 'FFFFUUUUUU', bisa-bisa amukan Kakei makin merajalela layaknya Werewolf yang mengamuk ditengah kota, memutilasi orang lewat, menyelamatkan sebatang permen dari kekejaman seorang anak kecil yang akan memakannya, membuatnya menangis dan bergairah sepuasnya (Anak kecil, bukan Akaba.) menurut prediksi Author, Akaba bisa jadi korban amukan Kakei. (catatan: SEENGGAKNYA Akaba nggak dimutilasi sama Kakei, atau Kakei yang mutilasi gitarnya Akaba? Gelap ah.)<p>

Tiba-tiba Pedobear -Akaba- langsung menggenggam tangan Kakei lalu menciumnya layaknya tuan putri dari kerajaan sebelah, ah, indahnya Teori Galileo, Kakei hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Masih tidak mau memaafkanku, Moe-Moe Kakei?" Tanya si Pedobear –Akaba, 19 tahun, anak band gagal- dengan wajah hot(?) seakan-akan si Pedobear –Akaba, 19 tahun, pembuat batu nisan- bilang 'Hei, mau permen?' pada Kakei, tidak bisa dikatakan Kakei mau memaafkan Akaba karena SEBUAH PERMEN karena Akaba tidak membawa permen. (Catatan: Yang ada kalau Akaba bawa permen malah dikira pedo gara-gara nawarin permen sama Kakei yang mukanya kayak anak kecil.)

"Ya, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu, Kakek berewokkan." Respon Kakei sambil buang muka dan melipat tangannya, entah kenapa dia memanggilnya Kakek berewokkan, padahal topik pembicaraan kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan si Nostradamus itu, pikiran mesum si Pedobear –Akaba, 19 tahun, penyamun handal- hanya mengatakan 'Kalau gadis ini masih bersikeras berbohong, bisa-bisa dia kuperkosa.', Setidaknya Akaba harus menahan nafsu bejatnya itu, atau dia akan merana, madesu, kelaparan, dan botak dibalik jeruji besi.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUU— kumohon.. Moe-moe Kakeiku sayang.." Akaba mulai merayunya lagi dengan cara mendekati wajahnya layaknya ingin berciuman, Kakei hanya menoleh sedikit dan? Si Pedobear itu menciumnya, bisa dikatakan ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka untuk HARI INI. Tidak sampai 2 menit berciuman, si Pedobear langsung melepas ciuman mereka yang menyisakan sedikit saliva itu, at least, Kakei bersyukur dia dicium Akaba, BUKAN URSARING.

"Wah.. Ada yang kencan ditempat umum rupanya."

Katakan bahwa ada yang melihat mereka –Akaba, 19 tahun, Jomblo ngenes dan Kakei, 17 tahun, PSK Taman Lawang- sedang berciuman, Akaba hanya mendapati cowok berambut liar dan seorang gadis berambut putih yang sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku tanpa menghiraukan cowok itu, bisa dikatakan cowok itu bernama Yamato Takeru.  
>"Yamato? Jadi tadi kamu ngelihat kami berciuman?" Tanya Kakei dengan perasaan malu (rasa malu, namun tidak dengan Akaba, karena kemaluannya sudah putus, m-maksudnya.. urat malu, bayangkan jika kemaluannya putus, kasihan Kakei.), bisa dikatakan inilah resiko berpacaran ditempat umum.<p>

"Sedikit, memangnya kenapa?" Yamato malah balik tanya tanpa memperdulikan pacarnya yang asyik membaca buku yang dari tadi dibacanya, gadis itu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya ditasnya. "Yamato, aku mau pulang ke Kansai, aku bosan." kata gadis berambut putih dikuncir dua itu dengan nada cuek. "Besok kita pulang, dengar itu, Tama?"

"Tama? Itu nama pacarmu?" Kakei terus bertanya seakan-akan Yamato adalah gurunya, Yamato hanya mengangguk penuh arti, dasar dua orang pedofil, setidaknya Yamato masih sedikit punya kemaluan yang lebih banyak dibanding Akaba.. sekali lagi, rasa malu, bayangkan jika Yamato punya kemaluan lebih dari satu, mengerikan bukan?

"Aku Tama Honjo, salam kenal." Kata gadis bernama 'Tama' itu memperkenalkan diri dengan SINGKATNYA, dia hanya mengatakan 5 kata dalam 5 detik berbicara dengan nada cuek dan dingin, entah ada apa di lidah perempuan ini, namun bisa dikatakan fakta yang menyakitkan jika sebenarnya lidahnya habis disengat Kalajengking.

"Oh.. Um.. Namaku Kakei Shun.. s-salam kenal.." Kata Kakei terbata-bata dengan nada tsundere. "Dan cowok ini, dia Pedobear, merana, botak, Namanya Akaba." tambah Kakei dengan nistanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, namaku Hayato Akaba, 19 tahun, mau menyembuhkan teman temanku yang sakit, bial bica main belcama lagi, holeeee~~ ah, dan bukan Pedobear, kalau kau masih bersikeras memanggilku dengan sebutan aku menyukai dibawah umur, terserahlah. Itu pasti karena ritmeku dan ritmemu berbeda. FFFUUUU-" kata Akaba panjang-lebar, sepertinya perkataan Akaba yang satu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang satu ini, dan apa apaan selipan iklan susu Chil*****l itu? Sudahlah, otak editor memang sedang dalam kondisi tragis, dan lagian gadis bernama Tama itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun alias bo bo bo bokep face—coret Poker Face biarpun Akaba berbicara tidak nyambung, bang, Monas kearah mana ya?

"Jadi Akaba ini pacarmu? INI PACARMU! KAU BISA DAPAT PACAR! YA AMPUN, NOSTRADAMUS BENAR, INI AKHIR DUNIAAAAAAA~~~" Yamato bertanya (baca: mengejek) lagi dengan OOC-nya, Kakei hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Ya, Pedobear ini adalah pacarku yang paling mesum.", jawaban Kakei hanya membuat Yamato sweatdrop dan tertawa garing.  
>"Moe-Moe Kakei adalah pacarku yang paling seksi sayang kejam." Akaba hanya senyum-senyum layaknya Pedobear yang mendapatkan mangsa, Kakei langsung memukul punggung (baca: Skull Crushing Finale) Akaba keras.<p>

"Yamato adalah pacarku yang paling kepedean, buka baju didepanku saja tidak malu. Apalagi pas dia jatuh dimall, masih senyum-senyum saja padahal ada orang yang mentertawakannya." kata Tama dengan tampang cuek dan straight face, bisa dikatakan Tama adalah cewek kuudere. "Aku dan Yamato akan pergi ketempat lain, duluan." Tambahnya sambil menyeret telinga Yamato meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka barusan berdiri, Kakei hanya cengo melihat tingkah laku Tama yang aneh, bahkan cara mereka berpisah pun melebih dari sekedar Interlude, Elegan sekali, ah, indahnya StaTITITska.

"Hei, Pedobear botak." panggil Kakei, Akaba meresponnya secara cuma-cuma. Oke, kembali ketopik dan tinggalkan perkataan OOT tadi.  
>"Apa, Moe Moe Kakei?" Responnya kilat, Kakei hanya diam entah sedang memikirkan ingin bertanya apa atau memikirkan hal lain, sepertinya dia sedang fangirling akan AryMiz yang dia lihat tadi, Giragiragiragi, dasar Fujo, sementara Akaba hanya nengok kanan-kiri dan mulai mengeluarkan aura mesum selagi kesempatan. Benar saja, Akaba langsung menyolek dada Kakei yang membuat lamunan Kakei terpecah.<p>

"ME-MESUM! KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" Berontak Kakei yang membuat Akaba berhenti melakukan kegiatan mesumnya dikarenakan tempat umum (part 2, return of the Pedobear, moe victim alert), Akaba hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"SEBENARNYA KITA MAU KENCAN DIMANA, HAYATO AKABA?"

"Tokyo Tower."

Kakei terdiam, angin lewat, Pedobear menguasai bumi, Miz mencium Miku, dan fic TBC

* * *

><p>HAI KETEMU LAGI SAMA SAYA AUTHOR GAJELAS YANG HIATUS SEMBARANGAN GEGARA EDITOR MATI SEMENTARA |D -lambe lambe Miss uniperes-<p>

EDITORNYA BARU DAPET IDE SEKARANG, KEMANA IDEMU 3 BULAN YANG LALU NAK?

Review udah ada di PM masing masing dari kapan tau(?), makasih buat orang orang yang udah ngefave fic ane yang gaje ini QwQb

.

KISAH SEBELUM FIC INI DIPUBLISH(?) :

Author: *baca ulang*

...

KAMPRET LU EDITOR MASUKIN KARAKTER LUAR PULA

Editor: KEBIASAAN ANE TIAP BIKIN FIC ITU O3O

Author: OALAH #statisamat

.

REVIEW YA? YA? REVIEW ULANG? ITU BISA DIATUR, WANI PIRO? #dor


End file.
